for you
by shinigami no widy
Summary: setelah kau membuangnya jangan harap kau bisa memungutnya kembali.
1. Chapter 1

**For you**

aku melukis untuk mu.

Aku bermusik untuk mu.

Agar kau mau melihat pada ku.

Aku belajar lebih giat

Aku berusaha lebih keras

Agar kau mau melihat ku,

Aku selalu ada untuk mu

Aku selalu hadir di sisi mu

Agar kau sadar di sini ada aku.

Namun apa?

Slalu namanya yang kau ucap.

Hanya ada potretnya di kanvas mu

Kau slalu ada untuknya

Namun bagaimana dengan ku.

Kau meninggalkanku

Aku menyerah.

Aku mundur

Aku pergi.

Terimakasih untuk segalanya

Ttd.

HH.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

 **FORYOU**

 **DISCLAIMER: MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **WARNING: TYPO, OOC, GAJE.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Perpustakaan sama sepinya seperti hari-hari yang telah berlalu. Seakan tak ada orang yang tertarik untuk memasuki ruangan yang penuh buku itu. Ruangan yang menurut para siswa KHS (konoha high school) adalah ruangan yang paling membosankan. Bayangkan saja siapa yang tidak bosan apabila waktu wakan siangnya yang harusnya dihabiskan dengan bercengkrama ria bersama kawan-kawan malah dikelilingi oleh buku-buku bisu yang berdebu. Namun tidak bagi seorang gadis ber mata lavender ini. Perpustakaan adalah tempat yang wajib di kunjungi ketika ada waktu luang dan disinilah ia pada ahirnya mengulang kembali materi-materi yang di sampaikan oleh senseinya minggu lalu dan yang diperkirakan akan dibahas di pertemuan berikutnya nanti. Mata ametistnya bergulir kekanan dan kekirimrngikuti deretan-deretan huruf didalam buku tebal yang berada di hadapanya, tangan mungilnya sibuk digunakan untuk mencatat.

 _Teet teeet teeet,,,,_

Suara bel berbunyi menandakan habisnya waktu makan siang bagi siswa-siswi KHS.

Semua murid berbondong-bondong memasuki kelas masing-masing , begitu pula dengan gadis bermata ametist itu, ia memasuki kelas dengan senyumnya yang manis. Berharap hari yang ia lalui akan seindah senyumnya. Ia duduk di bangku pojok sebelah kiri paling belakang. Ia duduk tepat disamping jendela. Tak lama setelah ia duduk ia mengeluarkan buku matematikanya. "hina-chan" sapa seorang pemuda berrambut blonde tepat di sebelahnya "i-iya naruto-kun. Ada apa?" jawabnya seraya tertunduk malu. "aku boleh meminjam buku matematikamu hina-chan? Boleh ya.." ucapnya seraya memelas berharap mendapat contekan matematika dari teman sekelasnya yang terkenal pintar itu. "mmmm... b-baiklah" jawab hinata polos sembari menyerahkan buku matematikanya yang berisi pekerjaan rumah yang ia kerjakan semalam. "terimakasih hinata-chan kau baik sekali" ucap naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar, hinata tertunduk malu rona merah mewarnai pipi nya sungguh manis. Tanpa ia sadari sedari tadi ada sepasang mata onix yang menatapnya dalam diam

Suasana kelas masih berisik mengingat ini adalah pelajaran matematika dan pengajarnya adalah kakashi sensei yang terkenal akan kemesuman dan keterlambatannya dalam menghadiri berbagai kegiatan. Tak berselang beberapa lama "ini hinata-chan, terimakasih ya" ucap naruto seraya menyodorkan buku matematika milik hinata hinata menerima bukunya masih dengan menunduk . rona merah di wajahnya semakin kentara.

 **Some one pov**

Wajah putih nya, kulit halusnya seakan bersinar. Entah karena efek dirinya yang duduk disebelah jendela atau entahlah. Aku selalu suka dan tak akan pernah bosan memperhatikan wajah cantiknya. Dan lihatlah rona merah di pipinya menambah manis wajah nya sayangnya rona itu bukan untuk ku. Dan sayangnya senyum manisnya bukan untuk ku. ' _hai cantik! Menolehlah, tersenyumlah . tunjukanlah rona merah mu itu'_

 **Normal pov**

 _Srek.._

Suara pintu di geser bertepatan dengan masuknya seorang pria memakai masker dan berambut putih mencuat melawan gravitasi. "kita langsungkan saja, buka PR kalian dan kumpulkan kedepan" ucapnya tanpa basa-basi.

~~~~~~~~~~skip time~~~~~~~~~~

Kelas sudah dibubarkan beberapa menit yang lalu namun gadis berrambut indigo itu masih berada dikelas duduk menatap keluar jendela ia terlalu mals untuk berdesak-desakan dengan murid yang lainnya dan setelah dirasanya kelas sudah sepi dan tak ada lagi murid yang akan menghalangi jalan nya menuju klub melukis barulah ia keluar kelas dan menuju ruangan dari klub melukis.

Sayup-sayup di dengarnya suara orang bercakap-cakap ia yakin ia merasa familiar dengan suara itu dan saat ia berada di depan ruang klubnya lah ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara percakapan tadi "sakura-chan ? bagaimana lagu tadi? Aku menciptakanya sendiri lho.. untuk mu" ucap sang pria

"trimakasih naruto –kun" jawab sang gadis "hehehe... ini bukan apa-apa ttebayo. selamat untuk diterimanya kamu di universitas vavorit mu ya." Sambung naruto "terimakasih naruto-kun atas lagu dan lukisanya" jawab sang gadis "oh ya sakura-chan. Sebenarnya selama ini aku bermusik agar bisa menyuarakan cinta ku pada mu, dan aku melukis untuk menggambarkan rasa suka ku pada mu. Sakura-chan. Mau kah engkau menjadi kekasih ku?"

Cukup sudah cukup ia mendengar semua kejujuran yang terucap di bibir Naruto. Seorang pria yang selama ini ia cintai ternyata mencintai gadis lain yang notabene adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Tanganya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya agar isakanya tak didengar oleh orang lain ia berlari keluar dari sekolahan bersamaan dengan semakin derasnya airmatanya. Ia tumpahkan semuar rasa sakit di hatinya dengan menangis di taman sore itu, ia berjalan dengan gontai. Ia terduduk di kursi taman ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya . isakanya semakin menjadi.

 **Hinata pov**.

' _untuk apa? Untuk apa aku menangis? Seharusnya aku sudah tahu. Tak mungkin seseorang seperti naruto-kun mau melihat seorang gadis seperti diri ku.'_ Ucapnya dalam hati rasa sakit di hatinya semakin menjadi-jadi saat mengingat kedekatan dari kedua sejoli yang ia dengar percakapanya tadi.

 **Hinata pov end**

 **Flashback on**

"apa yang kau lukis hinata-chan?" tanya naruto pada hinata "mm.. a-aku melukis padang bunga lavender naruto-kun, b-bagai mana d-dengan mu?" jawab hinata. "umm. Aku melukis sakura. Bukankah ini indah hinata-chan? Melihat bunga sakura berguguran dari pohonnya?" ucap naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh hinata suasana menjadi sunyi kembali karena kebetulan hanya ada mereka berdua didalam ruangan tersebut. _Kruyyuuukkkk,,_ "hehe... maaf hinata-chan" ucap naruto malu karena suara perutnya sampai terdengar oleh hinata "umm.. n-naruto-kun lapar? Bagaimana kalau makan bekal ku saja?" ucap hinata "ini..." ucapnya seraya mengulurkan bento miliknya "hheehe,,, terimakasih hinata-chan , apakah tidak apa-apa bila aku makan? Bagaimana dengan mu?" ucap naruto "tak apa naruto-kun aku masih kenyang. Makanlah saja" ucapnya naruto membuka bento milik hinata dengan berbinar ia meraih sumpit dan memakan sedikit demi sedikit "ini enak hinata-chan sungguh" ucap naruto tulus hinata hanya merona "naruto-kun" terdengar suara seorang gadis berasal dari pintu masuk membuat naruto dan hinata serentak menoleh ke asal suara "hey.. sakura-chan" sapa naruto dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan "oh.. ada hinata-chan" ucap sakura seraya melangkah masuk mendekat ke arah naruto. "apa yang kau makan naruto-kun?" tanya sakura "bento milik hinata-chan. Ia bilang ia sudah kenyang jadi ia memberikannya pada ku." Papar naruto "sepertinya enak" ucap sakura saat melihat isi bento milik hinata. "kau mau sakura-chan"tawar naruto seraya mengangkat sumpitnya membuat gestur seakan ingin menyuapi sakura dan di balas sakura dengan membuka mulutnya dan terjadilah adegan suap menyuapi antara sakura dan naruto tepat di depan hinata

 **Hinata pov**

' _oh kamisama apa yang ku lihat naruto-kun menyuapi sakura-chan. Sesakit ini kah rasanya'_

"ini enak sekali hinata-chan" ucap sakura kepada ku kubalas dengan senyuman padahal di hati ku terasa sangat sakit setelah melihat naruto-kun menyuapi mu sakura-chan

 **Hinata pov end**

 **Flashback off**

Tanpa hinata sadari hujan telah turun sedari tadi dan sekarang sudah menjadi hujan yang deras. Pakaianya basah kuyup. Ia menangis dibawah guyuran hujan. Badannya menggigil kedinginan

Hinata berjalan gontai di trotoar menuju apartemenya ia berfikir untuk pulang dengan jalan kaki saja. Badannya yang semakin menggigil tak ia hiraukan ia tetap berjalan , namun tiba-tiba kakinya menjadi lemas. Ia terduduk dan semuanya mulai menggelap saat terahir ia ingat adalah saat ia mulai lemas dan kepalanya terantuk aspal, samar-samar ia melihat cahaya mobil melaju dengan kencang ke arahnya. "k-kaa-san" gumamnya lirih dan ahirnya semua menjadi gelap.

 **TOBECONTINUE**

Maaf mina-sama maafkan kelalaian didi-chan dalam mempublish. #Bungkuk2...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

 **For you**

 **Disclaimer** **Mashashi kishimoto**

 **Warning: typo, ooc, gaje, abal.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **Sasuke POV**

Aku memasuki kelas seperti biasanya. 'Hah'aku menghela nafas bosan. Aku tidal terlalu suka duduk diam di dalam kelas, mendengarkan guru berceloteh entah apa. Sebenarnya pun aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus menghadiri sekolah seperti INI toh dengan tidak masuk saja aku sudah mendapat nilai sempurna Dan menjadi nomor satu. Apalagi disampingku sekarang ada si Dobe berisik disamping ku.'ugh' rasanya telingaku mungkin akan berdarah karna mendengar teriakanya "Dobe, kecilkanlah suaramu."

Ucapku dingin "aish. Tak usah berlebihan Teme. memang suaraku sekencang apa!?"

"Hn" jawabku dingin. Aku mengacuhkanya mencoba tak perduli walau rasanya kepalaku sakit saat mendengar suaranya. " . kenapa kau slalu menjawab dengan dua huruf itu. Itu sangat menyebalkan ttebayo..~~~~" entahlah aku tak mendengarnya lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk segera memasuki kelas . aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada telingaku jika aku tetap berada disana dan mendengarkan ocehanya.

Aku duduk dengan sedikit kasar. Aku duduk tepat di sebelah kanan si Hyuga. Entahlah aku merasa dia adalah gadis aneh. Terkadang aku malah berfikir bahwa dia mirip dengan sadako.(?) Kau tahu hantu berambut panjang . Yeah begitulah. Dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai dan wajahnya yang slalu ia tundukkan sehingga tertutup, bagaikan walau begitu. Karna dia tidak berisik dan tidak menggangguku aku tidak masalah duduk dekat dengannya….

"Hinata-chan" kudengar suara si Dobe. "i-iya Naruto-kun. Ada apa?" jawab Hinata tergagap. Oh ya aku juga tak tahu kenapa ia gagap. "aku boleh meminjam buku matematika mu Hinata-chan? Boleh ya,,," kulihat si Baka Dobe mencoba mencari contekan. "mmmm…..baiklah" jawab Hinata seraya menyodorkan bukunya. Aku heran. Mau-maunya saja ia menconteki si Dobe itu. "terimakasih Hinata-chan. Kau baik sekali" … 'ish. Apa-apaan si Dobe itu, dasar.' Ucap ku dalam hati. Dan hey… kenapa wajah si Hyuga itu berubah warna. Merona di kedua pipinya "manis.." gumamku. Taksadar. Langsung ku rutuki kebodohan ku. Ku tengokkan kepala ku ke sekitar

' huft. Untung saja tak ada yang memergoki ku.' Ucapku sambil menghela nafas lega.. Namun saat ku tolehkan kepala ku ke arah kanan. 'apa yang dilihat bocah anjing itu?' ucapku dalam hati sat melihat seorang murid laki-laki memandang ke arah deretan bangku ku.

Tak berselang berapa lama ahirnya kakashi-sensei masuk ke kelas "kita langsung saja., buka PR kalian dan kumpulkan ke depan" ucap si guru mesum itu seenaknya sendiri

~~~~~~~~~~skip time~~~~~~~~~~

'ugh menyebalkan' batinku sambil keluar dari kamar mandi. Memang menyebalkan jika saat pulang sekolah kau tak bisa pulang _karena_ menghindari para fans-fans aneh yang suka meneriakan namamu. Ku rasa semua murid audah pulang. Terlihat fari koridor yang sudah sepi.

 _Tak.. Tukk.. Takkk. Tukkk_

Apakah barusan aku mendengar suara sepatu. . Aku menoleh kekanan dan ke kiri.

Memastikan bahwa tak ada orang lain selain diriku. Bisa berbahaya apabila suara sepatu itu adalah suara gadis-gadis lebai yang mengejar ku tadi. ' hwaaa..'

aku terkejut. Hampir saja aku berteriak namun ku bekap mulut ku agar tak mengeluarkan suara. Jujur saja aku terkejut smpai-sampai hampir jatuh ke belakang. Siapa yang tak terkejut bila tiba-tiba melihat sekelebatan orang berjalan di persimpangan lorong. Hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari hidungnya.

Ku tangok ke arah hilangnya bayangan tadi. 'Oh. Ternyata si Hyuga. Ya ampun kupirir dia tadi adalah sadako. ' ish… aku merinding sendiri jika membayangkan berremu dengan sadako. Di siang hari. 'hhhiiiiiiiiiii' aku bergidik ngeri Aku menoleh kembali. Memastikan tidak ada orang lain lagi. Kenapa si Hyuga berdiri disitu. Kenapa tak langsung masuk.

Aku berjalan hendak menghampirinya. Kuliht dia seperti sedang menguping pembicaraan seseorang didalam ruangan itu..

Ku dekati dia hingga aku bisa mendengar juga apa yang ia dengar dari dalam ruangan tersebut. "..~~mau kah kau jadi kekasih ku"

Ku dengar seperti suara dobe. Di dalam ruangan itu. Saat aku hendak menoleh dan bertanya pada Hinata apa yang ia lakukan dengan menguping pembicaraan si Dobe ini. Ternyata ia sudah berlari sambil menangis. 'Ugh. Dasar merepotkan'

Batin ku. Eh. Tunggu dulu bukankan Hinata suka pada si Baka Dobe . 'shit' umpat ku dalam hati. Jangan-jangan Hinata mau hunuh diri lebih baik aku ikuti saja. ..

Ku lihat dari dalam mobil yang aku naiki ternyata Hinata tidak melakukan hal yang nekat. Ia hanya menangis di taman. Ku fikir ia akan bertindak bodoh.

Tak berselang lama yernyata hujan turun dengan lebat. Aku masih bisa melihat Hinata duduk di taman sambil menangis. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku masih disini memandanginya aku serasa tak rela meninggalkanya sendiri terguyur hujan. Ku lihat pergerakan darinya. Ku lihat dari seberang taman ia sudah berjalan di trotoar menuju tempat tinggalnya. Ku putuskan untuk melajukan mobil ku. Ke rumah.

Namun saat itu pula aku melihat hinata jatuh... Jatuh.. 'APA JATUH?' Aku bergegaa menghampirinya...

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Ia mengearkan matanya ke sekeliling ruangan. Ruangan ber-cat putih.

 _Kriet_.

Suara pintu terbuka menampakkan sook seorang pria. "Kau sudah bangun?" Ucapnya basa-basi. Hinata hanya mengangguk. "Bagaimana kepalamu? Apa masih pusing? Sepertiny tadi kepalamu membentur aspal"

Papar pria itu "a-aku b-baik-baik saja" jawab Hinata canggung. Hinata Turun Dari kasur pasien … "apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya pria Itu. "a-aku mau pulang" jawab Hinata singkat Tampa melihat pada pria yang kini ada di hadapannya. "baiklah akan Ku antar" ucap pria Itu. "T-tidak usah. Aku akan nail bus saja" sanggah Hinata. "baiklah. Tapi, apa kau yakin masih ada bus pukul sekian?" Tanya pria itu dengan wajah mengejek. Hinata melihat ke Arah pergelanan tangan pria ITU Dan menemukan jam tangan digital yang menunjukan pukul 23:15. Ia merutuki kebodohannya. "baiklah akan Ku antar. Bersiaplah. Aku akan mengambil kunci dulu" papar pria ITU seraya keluar Dari ruangan itu.. Hinata mengambil tasnya yang berada di atas sofa di dekat ranjang nya tadi. Sedikit menepuknya untuk membersihkan debu Dari nya.

 _Krriiiieeeettt_

"sudah?" Ucap pria Itu. .. Hinata mengangguk. "apakah tidak merepotkan?" tanya Hinata polos. "Tidak. Kebetulan aku juga mau pulang" jawab pria Itu.

"T-terimakasih mm.. u-uchih-san" papar Hinata sembari membaca name tag pria tadi. "oh. Dimana sopan santun Ku ya. Kenalkan Uchiha…

 **TBC**

*ketawa jahat* hehehe.. Kira-kira siapa ya yang ngantetin Hinata…

~replay

Baby niz 137: yha mungkin kurang lebih seperti itu. *hehehe*

Makasih yha buat yang lainnya yang udah mau nge-review didi-chan walau didi g bisa sebut satu2 *bungkuk2*. Ama didi-chan minta do'a ya *puppy eyes* sekarang didi lagi UN Dan yang


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

 **For you**

 **Disclaimer** **mashasi kishimoto**

 **Warning: typo. Gaje. Abal dll**

Sebelumnya. Didi mau minta maaf karna typo di chapter sebelumnya yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Dan juga kalimat atau percakapan yang sulit dimengerti.

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca.

Selamat membaca.

Chap sebelumnya.

 _Krriiiieeeettt_

"sudah?" Ucap pria Itu. .. Hinata mengangguk. "apakah tidak merepotkan?" tanya Hinata polos. "Tidak. Kebetulan aku juga mau pulang" jawab pria Itu.

"T-terimakasih mm.. u-uchih-san" papar Hinata sembari membaca name tag pria tadi. "oh. Dimana sopan santun Ku ya. Kenalkan Uchiha…

 **Chap 3**

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha sai" ucap pria itu memperkenalkan diri seraya menyodorkan tanganya "H-hyuuga Hinata" ucap Hinata menyambut jabat tangan dari sai. " b-baiklah U-uchiha-san. Bisa kita pulang sekarang" ucap Hinata mengingatkan, wajahnya bersemu merah dengan tangan masih menggenggam tangan sai.

"Oh, tentu. Panggil saja sai. Tak usah terlalu formal" ucapnya sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata keluar dari kamar pasien menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit. Sedangkan Hinata yang digandeng tangannya tentu saja wajahnya memerah sampai telinga "S-sai-san b-bisa l-lepaskan t-ta-ngan ku" cicit nya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Sontak Sai yang mendengar sayup-sayup suara Hinata mendekat kan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata untuk mendengar lebih jelas apa yang Hinata katakan. Hinata yang rasa malunya sampai diambang batasnya kini jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Bisa dijamin Hinata akan merasa sakit di pantatnya saat sadar bila tak ada sai yang menahan tubuhnya. "Hai. Hinata-chan. Aduh. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba Pinsan". Ucap Sai panik. Ia menggendong tubuh Hinata ala bridalstyle menuju mobilnya, mendudukanya di kursi penumpang dan memasang sidbelt untuknya. Mengitari mobil dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi pengemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya semakin cepat seiring jarak nya yang semakin jauh dari rumahsakit.

 **Flashback ON**

 **Sasuke POV**

Tak berselang lama ternyata hujan turun dengan lebat. Aku masih bisa melihat Hinata duduk di taman sambil menangis. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku masih disini memandanginya aku serasa tak rela meninggalkanya sendiri terguyur hujan. Ku lihat pergerakan darinya. Ku lihat dari seberang taman ia sudah berjalan di trotoar menuju tempat tinggalnya. Ku putuskan untuk melajukan mobil ku. Ke rumah.

Namun saat itu pula aku melihat hinata jatuh... Jatuh.. 'APA JATUH?' Aku bergegas menghampirinya...

Rasa hawatir tiba-tiba muncul di hati ku saat melihat Hinata jatuh terantuk aspal. Ku tinggalkan mobil ku dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju ke tempat jatuhnya Hinata. Namun saat sudah dekat aku melihat ada sebuah mobil yang berhenti tepat disamping tubuh Hinata yang terbaring di jalan. Ku lihat seorang pria berambut klimis menggendong Hinata memasuki mobilnya "Sai?" ucap lirih. Ah sudahlah toh Sai adalah seorang dokter pastinya ia akan membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit. Lebih baik aku pulang saja. Aku membalikan rubuh ku ke tempat semula aku menaruh mobil ku. Kujalankan perlahan. Aku masih memikirkan Hinata. Entah lah aku seakan tak rela jika dia benar-sakit hati karna Dobe. Aku segera turun dari mobil ku setelah sampainya di rumah. Aku berjalan menaiki tangga. Kamar ku berada di lantai dua bersebelahan dengan kamar kakak ku Itachi.

 _Krieet.._

Aku memasuki kamar. Namun fikiran ku masih menerawang jauh memikirkan Hinata. Aku sendiri heran mengapa aku masih memikir kannya kh rebahkan badan ku di atas tempat tidur .

 **Flashback OF**

 **Sasuke POV end.**

"haahh... Tapi dia manis. Kulitnya juga putih. Dia juga pintar. Hmmm. Aish. Apa yang aku fikirkan? kenapa aku malah memikirkan Hinata. Apa bagusnya dia?" ucap Sasuke bermonolog. Bahkan dia tak sadar bahwa ia tadi sempat menyebutkan kelebihan Hinata. Sasuke menoleh ke arah nakasnya dan menemukan jam digital menunjukan pukul 7.30 malam. "lebih baik aku mandi saja", uacap sasuke sembari melepas pakaianya, memasukanya ke keranjang kotor dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia menghidupkan sower merasakan terpaan air di kulit nya. "apa Hinata baik-baik saja?" ucapnya bermonolog tak sadar jika lagi-lagi bibirnya menggumamkan sebuah nama yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia ucap. Si Hyuga , si Hyuga... Si Sadako. Slalu itu nama yang ia ucap untuk menyebut Hinata. .

Sasuke sedang memainkan ponselnya ketika pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka dan

"Hey. Tak bisa kah kau mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk?" tanya sasuke dengan ketus. "tangan ku penuh" jawab Sai cuek setelah menaruh Hinata di ranjang sasuke.

"Siapa yang kau bawa kemari?". Tanya sasuke berbasa-basi , sebenarnya ia sudah tahu itu adalah Hinata.

"oh. Gadis ini bernama Hinata, aku menemukanya di jalan saat ia pinsan dan membawanya ke rumah sakit." Papar sai.

"Kenapa kau bawa dia kemari?. Kenapa ia masih menggunakan baju pasien?" tanya Sasuke

"hei. Kenapa kau jadi banyak tanya?" ucap sai menyindir. Karna setahunya seorang Sasuke takakan mau membuang-buang waktunya untuk sekedar Menanyai kabar orang lain. Sasuke hanya mengendikan bahunya kembali ke sifat aslinya yang tak peduli akan orang lain.

"aku menemukanya di jalan. Ia pinsan dan seragamnya basah kuyup, aku membawanya ke rumah sakit aku menyuruh perawat menggantikan bajunnya. Namun saat pulang aku hendak mengantarkanya tapi tiba-tiba ia pinsan. Aku tak tahu ingin membawanya kemana.." ucap sai menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"dan apa yang membuatmu berfikir untuk membawanya kemari?" tanya Sasuke ketus dengan perhatian yang tak teralih dari ponselnya.

"Sepertinya seragam kalian sama. Jadi kufikir kalian saling mengenal" jawab Sai dengan senyum anehnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit. Aku titip dia. Jangan kau apa-apakan dia ok" ucap Sai singkat dan segera keluar dari kamar Sasuke. "aku tahu kau tak tertarik pada gadis." Ucap Sai sebelum benar-menutup pintu.

' _sial apa dia barusaja mengatai aku homo'_ batin sasuke. Ckckkck Sai. Sungguh malang nasip Hinata, seperti kelinci kecil yang dikurung bersama dengan srigala. Tak tahu kah kau Sai, sesungguhnya Sasuke memiliki ketertarikan pada Hinata melebihi ketertarikanya pada gadis lain.

Dan di sini lah Sasuke berada di kamarnya bersama dengan seorang gadis yang beberapa waktu yang lalu memenuhi fikirannya. Sasuke memandangi tubuh Hinata dari atas sampai bawah.

' _apa-apaan ini? Apakah ia mau menguji diriku?'_ batin Sasuke saat sadar Hinata tak memakai bra dibalik bajunya. Sasuke berdiri di samping ranjangnya memperhatikan Hinata yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Memperhatikan wajah ayunya yang tak ternoda samasekali, kulit putihnya yang sepertinya lembut saat disentuh, tangan mungilnya yang sepertinya nyaman digenggam dan bibir mungilnya yang sepertinya manis dikecup.

' _aish, apa yang aku fikirkan'_ Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengembalikan kesadaranya yang sempat diambil alih oleh fantasi akan tubuh Hinata.

 **Sasuke POV**

Aku kembali memperhatikan Hinata, rambut indigonya yang selama ini menutupi wajahnya sehingga membuat ku menjulukinya Sadako, tergerai berantakan diatas bantal. Ku ulurkan tangan ku untuk meraihnya. Ku rapikan rambutnya, ternyata lembut. Rambutnya halus ternyata selama ini aku fikir rambutnya akan kasar dan kaku ternyata rambutnya halus dan wangi. Ku gerakan tangan ku untuk mengelus pipinya, ternyata halus. Samar-samar aku mencium bau lavender. Kudekatkan wajah ku ke lehernya bau lavender semakin kentara, ku gesekan bibir ku le pipi putihnya kutelusuri wanginya. Sungguh aku tak mau beranjak. Ku jauhkan wajahku.

' _shit'_ umpat ku ketika melihat bercak merah di lehernya. Apa aku yang membuatnya. Sungguh aku tak sengaja ku gesekan pipi ku ke pipinya. Sungguh halus... Ku jauhkan wajah ku. Kulihat wajahnya.

"u-u-chiha san?,apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya nya padaku ' _shit.'_ Sejak kapan ia sadar.

 **Sasuke pov end**

 **Hinata pov on**

Ku rasakan ada sesuatu yang basah di leher ku. Kurasakan ada sesuatu menggesek gesek wajah ku. Ku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata ku. Ku rasa ada sesuatu di wajah ku..

"u-u-chiha san?,apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap ku saat mata kami bertemu.

 **Tbc**

Hya... Saya hadir lagi saudara-saudara moga2 gak bosen ya ama didi-chan..makasih udah mau baca.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

 **For you**

 **Disclaimer** **mashasi kishimoto**

 **Warning: typo. Gaje. Abal dll**

Sebelumnya. Didi mau minta maaf karna typo di chapter sebelumnya yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Dan juga kalimat atau percakapan yang sulit dimengerti.

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca.

Selamat membaca.

 **Hinata pov on**

Ku rasakan ada sesuatu yang basah di leher ku. Kurasakan ada sesuatu menggesek gesek wajah ku. Ku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata ku. Ku rasa ada sesuatu di wajah ku..

"u-u-chiha san?,apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap ku saat mata kami bertemu.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Hinata pov.**

Oh. Kami sama, apa yang ia lakukan dengan posisi kami yang sedekat pasti wajahku memerah sempurna. Ugh. Aku rasanya ingin kembali pinsan

"harusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan di ranjang ku.? Hmm?" tanyanya. Ugh kenapa ia tak langsung menyingkir saja. Tapi tunggu dulu apa tadi di bilang? Ranjangnya b-bagaimana bisa?

"b-ba-bagaimana bisa a-ak-ku ada d-di ranjang m-mu?"

Tanyaku oh. Kamisama pasti wajahku sangat merah. Karena posisi memalukan ini bahkan aku tak bisa berbicara dengan lancar. Dan kenapa Uchiha ini tak segera menyingkir"hmm? Jadi kau fikir aku yang menculik mu dan menyekapmu di kamar ku begitu?" tanyanya pada ku bisa kurasakanhembusan nafasnya mengenai telingaku.

 **HINATA POV END**

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

"hmm? Jadi kau fikir aku yang menculik mu dan menyekapmu di kamar ku begitu?" ucap Sasuke ia berbisik tepat ditelinga Hinata dan sesekali meniup-niupnya lembut. Hinata mendorong tubuh sang pria namun tak berefek apapun untuk Sasuke. Dan entah sejak kapan

Posisi mereka menjadi sangat intim seperti ini, dengan Hinata di bawah dan Sasuke di atasnya. Hinata masih berusaha untuk mendorong Sasuke agar menyingkir darinya,

"b-bukan s-seper-t-ti i-itu U-Uchiha –san aku. A-aku be-benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini. T-tolong lepask-kan a-aku" sepertinya Hinata mulai ketakutan suaranya bertambah semakin gagap tangan kanan sasuke menyelinap di balik punggung Hinata dan tangan yang satunya menyusup di bawah pantat Hinata. Hinata semakin ketakutan, tanganya mencoba menciptakan jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke air matanya menetes peluh semakin deras mengalir dari dahinya. Sasuke mengangkat Hinata seolah-olah Hinata tak memiliki bobot sama sekali air mata Hinata semakin deras ' _oh, kamisama tolonglah diriku'_ batin Hinata saat dirinya mulai berjarak dari kasur wajah Sasuke masih menempel di sisi kanan wajah Hinata. Hinata semakingencar melafalkan do'a di dalam Hatinya sedangkan Sasuke melangkah perlahan namun setelah dua langkah ia berhenti .

 _Bruukkk_

Suara berdebum dari sebuah tubuh yang dengan sempurna mencium lantai marmer di kamar tersebut.

Hinata meringis menahan sakit ia sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba dirinya dijatuhkan tiba-tiba atau lebih tepatnya dilempar. Hinata mendongak menatap wajah Sasuke dan ia mendapat hadiah sebuah tatapan tajam dari mata elang sang Uchiha. "keluar dari kamar ku Hyuuga!" tak perlu disuruh untuk yang kedua kalinya hinta segera keluar dari kamar sasuke barulah saat mencapai tangga untuk turun ia memelankan langkahnya hawatir bila ada orang lain dirumah itu dan mengiranya sebagai pencuri.

Hinata berjalan perlahan dengan menunduk namun langkahnya berhenti ketika ia melihat sepasang kaki dihadapanya ia mendongak untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik dari sepasang kaki bersandal kelinci itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan siapa kau?" tanya sosok itu.

 **Mikoto P.O.V**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan ku untuk bangun dimalam hari karena dahaga. Namun saat setelah minum aku terkejut karna mendengar suara benda jatuh dari kamar Sasu-chan aku hawatir jangan-jangan terjadi apa-apa padanya aduh.. jangan-jangan ada pencuri yang meloncat dari jendela Sasu-chan karna dia lupa mengunci jendelanya. Aku bergegas berjalan menuju tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dasar dan lantai satu dirumah ku namun langkah ku berhenti ketika aku menangkap bayangan seseorang menuruni tangga ku putuskan untuk berhenti dan menunggungya di tangga terahir, tidak lama ia sudah berada di depanku kurasa ia tak menyadari kehadiran ku karena sedari tadi ia berjalan dengan menunduk. "apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan siapa kau?"

Tanya ku setelah ia berhenti dan mendongakan wajahnya untuk melihat ku. Ku perhatikan penampilanya dari kepalanya yang di perban dan baju pasien yang ia gunakan dan kaki tanpa alas.

 **NORMAL P.O..V**

Hinata terkejut "m-maaf k-kan a-aku nyonya m-mengganggu malam a-anda" ucap Hinata gugup tangannya saling bertautan di depan dadanya "siapa nama mu?" tanya Mikoto kini suaranya melembut tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap surai indigo Hinata agar Hinata lebih tenang saat bicara "H-Hinata Hyu-Hyuuga" jawab Hinata lirih "apa yang kau lakukan disini" tanya Mikoto namun hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Hinata "bagaimanakau bisa sampai di rumah ini?" tanyaMikoto lagi namun hanya di jawab dengan gelengan lagi oleh Hinata. Ahirnya Mikoto memutus kan untuk menggiring Hinata menuju ruang tamu yang terdapat sofa yang empuk disana agar ia bisa berbicara lebih banyak dengan gadis yang menurutnya masih misterius itu.

"jadi, ceritakan lah pada ku apa yang terjadi dengan mu hari ini" ucap Mikoto. "mm. Malam ini aku terbangun di rumah sakit karena tadi sore aku terjatuh di jalan dan aku bertemu dengan Uchiha Sai-san dan, entah lah aku tak tahu pasti tapi tiba-tiba aku sudah berada di rumah ini " jawab Hinata menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami hari ini kepada sang pemilik rumah.

"lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Mikoto "a-aku akan pulang sekarang" jawab Hinata memberi tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"apa? Pulang? Tengahmalam begini? Kau seorang perempuan. Pasti bahaya. Tidak, tidak akan ku ijinkan" papar Mikoto panjang lebar, "menginaplah. Kau bisa menemaniku. Kemari" ucap Mikoto tak terbantahkan sambil menarik tangan Hinata kearah kamarnya mambuak lemarinya dan menyodorkan baju kearah Hinata "gantilah bajumu. Kau terlihat tak nyaman dengan pakaian itu. Disana kamar mandinya" ucap Mikoto sambil menunjuk kearah kamar mandi, Hinata hanya mengangguk, dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi. Hinata encuci wajahya dan mengganti pakaianya dan ia menemukan Mikoto sudah terlelap saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan Hinata memutuskan untuk tidur di futon yang sudah di gelar dilantai, tak btuh waktu lama untuk Hinata terlelap karena ia memang masih lelah.

~~~ŸŸŸŸŸŸ~~~

 **Sasuke P.O.V**

Sesaat setelah Hinata keluar dari kamar ku, ku rebakan badan ku di atas kasur

"arrrggghhhhh, apa yang aku lakukan" ucapku frustasi. Ku jambak rambutku. 'kenapa aku bisa sampai kehilangan kendali seperti it?' batin ku, argh..

Ku benarkan posisi tidur ku. Masih bisa ku cium bau lavender di bantalku sisa-sisa aroma tubuh Hinata. Membuat ku lebih mudah terlelap malam ini dan tanpa kusadari aku sudah masuk ke dunia mimpi

~~~ŸŸŸŸŸŸ~~~

ku kerjapkan mataku, silau, saat kusadari sinar matahari menerobos masuk ke kamarku. Ku halau sinar matahari dengan telapak tangan ku agar tak mengenai wajah ku, ugh rasanya aku masih ingin bergelung dengan selimut diatas kasur ku bersama bau lavender milik Hinata yang menentramkan fikiran ku namun naasnya fikiran bermalas-malas ku harus ku batalkan karena teriakan Mikoto kaa-san tercinta sudah memanggilku untuk sarapan aku menuruni tangga dengan malas aku terkejut dengan adanya Hinata di meja makan, aku duduk namun mataku masih memandang tajam padanya

"Sasu-chan jangan memandang Hinata-chan seperti itu, kau bisa membuatnya takut." ucapan Mikoto kaa-san mengalihkan perhatian ku dari Hinata dan apa tadi? "Hinata-chan?" tanyaku pada kaa-san

"huum, kalian sudah saling kenal. kalian satu sekolah, satu kelas bukan? Ya kan Hinata-chan?" jawab ibu ku seraya mengangguk dengan semangat kulihat Hinata menjawab dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

 **Normal p.o.v**

Dan tak ada lagi pembicaraan setelahnya sarapan berlangsung dengan hidmat hingga

"apa ada yang salah Hinata-chan?" ucap Sai memecahkan kesunyian. Sontak semua mata menoleh ke arah Hinata. "uhh… tidak ada apa-apa Sai-san?" jawab Hinata sekenanya. "tapi kau terlihat tidak nyaman saat duduk, apa pantatmu memar karna jatuh kemarin?" tanya Sai dan kini tatapan mata beralih pada Sai yang menanyakan pertanyaan sefrontal itu pada gadis pemalu seperti Hinata. Bahkan Sasuke yang sedari tadi tampak asik makan pun turut menatap Sai. Sedangkan Hinata yang ditanya dengan wajah merah menahan malu ia mengangguk walau dalam hati sebenarnya ia menjawab bahwa pantatnya memar bukan karena jatuh di jalanan kemarin sore namun karena di jatuhkan oleh Sasuke. Dan Mikoto sudah uring-uringan menawari Hinata bantal dan sebagainya agar Hinata bisa duduk dengan nyaman.

~~~ŸŸŸŸŸŸ~~~

Skip time

Sekarang Hinata berada satu mobil dengan Sasuke. Atas dasar paksaan Mikoto kaa-san Sasuke maka lebih baik ia memilih untuk berjalan kaki saja atau naik bus menuju sekolahan. Atau bersantai di apartemenya membolos seharian penuh namun sayangnya Hinata tak ingin menjadi anak yang di cap sebagai pembolos. Dan seragamnya sudh diberikan oleh Sai tadi pagi dengan keadaan udah siap pakai. Dan ia tadi sempat mampir terlebih dahulu ke apartemennya untuk mengambil buku jadwal hari ini. Tak terjadi percakapan apapun saat di dalam mobil karna Hinata yang terlalu malu untuk memulai percakapan dan Sasuke yang memang orangnya dingin.

"Uchiha-san anda bisa menurunkan saya di b elokan depan. " ucap Hinata memecah kesunyian saat sudah hampir sampai di sekolah tujuan mereka, "mau apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari jalanan.

"aku akan turun di sana saja"ucap Hinata "apa kau kau fikir aku adalah supir mu.?seenaknya kau menyuruhku" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datar yang menurut Hinata menyeramkan.

Dan ahirnya disinilah mereka, di tempat parkir mobil dengan berpasang-pasang mata memperhatikan,bukan karenadiri Hinata dan Hinata sadar akan hal itu. Tapi karena seorang pria yang berjalan di depannya kebanyakan mata memandang takjub pada Sasuke dan saat mata-mata itu memandangnya maka akan berubah menjadi tatapan benci.

~~~ŸŸŸŸŸŸ~~~

Skip time

Siang ini Hinata menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di atap, ia memandangi langit seraya memegangi perutnya yang terasa lapar ia tak membawa bentonya tentu saja karena ia tadi pagi tak sempat menyiapkanya karena ia hanya diberi waktu oleh Sasuke untuk mengambil bukunya itu saja diiringi tatapan tajam yang membuat bulukuduk Hinata merinding. Jadi disini lah ia. Menahan lapar yang sepertinya akan dirasakan sampai sore sepulang sekolah nanti.

"...na-chan" _jdug.._

Niat awal ingin mengaget kan Hinata yang sedang asik melamun malah kini ia yang mendapat batunya. kepalanya membentur kening hinata yang terkejut karna tiba-tiba ada yang mengagetkan.

"aahh... g-gomen k-kiba-kun" ucap Hinata saat mengenali siapa yang telah mengagetkanya. Kiba hanya mengangguk sambil memegangi keningnya yang terasa berdenyut karna terbentur dengan kening Hinata. " untuk mu" ucap Shino yang juga berada di tkp, sambil menyodorkan sebungkus roti pada Hinata, Hinata menerimanya dengan mata berbinar perutnya sungguh sangat lapar, tak butuh waktu lama untuknya menghabiskan roti yang diberikan oleh shino.

"hin.."

 _Teeettt. Teeeetttt.. teeeeettt_

Sungguh malang nasib shino yang ingin berucap pada Hinata namun sudah didahului oleh bel tanda berahirnya waktu istirahat. Ia pun pasrah saja mengikuti kedua sahabatnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan meninggalkan atap, mereka berjalan beriringan menuruni tangga mereka berpisah didepan kelas bertuliskan 'kelas XII c' yang merupakan kelas Shino, sedangkan Hinata dan Kiba memasuki kelas XII b yang tetap berada disamping kelas Shino.

Hinata dan Kiba memasuki kelas mereka saat kelas masih terlihat ramai, pelajaran kali ini adalah matematika yang diampu oleh Kakashi sensei,sensei yang terkenal akan keterlambatanya. Hari jum'at dan sabtu bukanlah hari yang disukai oleh murid-murid kelas XII b karena dalam dua hari itu terdapat matematika yang memusingkan kepala belum lagi tugas dari kakashi sensei yang pasti banyak,ditambah harinya yang berurutan, ugh sungguh menyiksa, namun pengecualian untuk hari ini karena inisudah setengah waktu pelajaran namun kakashi sensei belum juga masuk yang berarti kelas matematika akan kosong kali ini,

Tiba-tiba kelas menjadi sunyi karena seseorang mamasuki kelas,

"ohayou, minna, saya berada disini sebagai utusan kakashi sensei untuk memberikan tugas karna beliau sedang sibuk." papar sang ketua osis, yang mengaku sebagai utusan kakashi sensei.

"tugas matematika kali ini mengerjakan 50 soal yang berada di kertas HVS yang nanti akan dibagi-bagikan. Tugas dikerjakan berkelompok dan setiap kelompoknya terbentuk dari 2 siswa/siswi. Tugas dikumpulkan pada senin pagi sebelum istirahat. Sekian, silahkan soalnya dibagikan,selamat mengerjakan"

Ucap sang ketua osis sebelum keluar dari ruang kelas, dan kini ruang kelas kembali gaduh karna suara-suara murid yangmengeluh karna tugas yang terlalu banyak. Tepat setelah Hinata mendapat soal matematika Sasuke berucap padanya

"kita satu kelompok" bukan, bukan pertanyaan namun pernyataan tepatnya dan Hinata terlalu takut untuk berkata tidak, sehingga ia hanyamengangguk lemah,

 **TBC**

Hehe,didi-chan kembali. Dengan fic gajenya yang g kelar2, moga aja masih ada yang sabar nunggu fic ini up. *ngarep*

Makasih yang udah mau baca fic didi, yang udah follow and nge-faforit makasih banget, buat yang udah nge-review thanks a bunch pokoknya :*

Nhiyla324 : iya author aja juga g nyangka, hehe, iya makasih udah ngingetin.

Anishl : iya, makasih udah nyemangatin :*

Hiru nesaan : makasih senpai akan saya coba sarannya. Bagaimana dengan yang ini apa sudah enak dibaca atau masih ada yg kurang? Saya tunggusarannya :D

Special thanks to:

Nhiyla324||LovelyLany|| Anishl||Anonym||

ana||Baby niz 137||oortaka||Harumi tsubaki||

hinyoon71||JojoAyuni||Uchiha Cullen 738||guest||HipHipHuraHura||Amiichan20||sasuhina69||Namsoyo||Morita Naomi||Anggi575||Enrique||adalah||addalah||


End file.
